Witch
The Witch is an enemy that the player can encounter in UNLOVED. Her seemingly frail figure deceptively hides the incredible danger she can pose to the player. While she has no physical way to harm the player, her powerful abilities allow her to constantly harass the player and greatly hinder their progress through the map. She is the rarest enemy in the game and seldom appears on lower difficulties. Physical Description The Witch is best described as looking like a severely emaciated old woman. All her bones and internal organs are clearly visible protruding out from under her tan colored skin. Her legs and arms seem disproportionately large compared to the rest of her body and her hands only have four, long bony fingers. She also seems to suffer from a severe case of Kyphosis (a hunched back). Even so, she can still stand almost upright while using her Face of Death attack and when she does, she is at least a foot taller than the player and nearly as tall as the Doctor. Her face is probably the most human looking of all the enemies though it still has multiple disturbing features. Her mouth in permanently wide open as though she were screaming and in the spots where her eyes should be, she simply has two pure black pits. Her entire head is covered in long and thin black hair which partially obscures her face. The only bit of clothing she wears is a tattered rag draped over her back which is more easily visible on the Rotten Witch. Sound Effects The Witch makes several different and very distinctive high pitched screeching sounds when wandering the map, using her Face of Death attack and when killed. They are all very drawn out and almost ghostly as well. She can also be heard breathing heavily when wandering the map. Combat Description The Witch mainly serves a supportive role in the game. She has no physical attacks and instead aids the other enemies by quickly transporting them to the player's location and forcing the player to be constantly repositioning themselves. She does this with her two special abilities which are summoning and the Face of Death. She is also the fastest enemy in the game, able to cover distances incredibly fast even without using the Demon Speed ability which she also has access to but does not use very often. The Witch's summoning ability allows her to bring up to three other enemies to her location. When she uses this ability, she will emit a screeching sound and a split second later, several other enemies will appear from a cloud of black mist around her. The Witch can summon any enemy except for other Witches and it seems to be completely random which ones she will summon. It is important to note that when she summons enemies, she is not creating new ones but simply moving enemies that were already present on the map so if there are no other enemies with her on the map, she won't be able to summon anything. The Face of Death attack allows the Witch to harm the player from any distance and is the only attack capable of draining the player's health even if they still have armor. When she uses this attack, she will stand almost upright and emit the same screeching sound she makes when using the summoning ability. The player's screen will then become masked with a black and white filter which slightly hinders their sight and slowly becomes more and more intense until the attack completes. If the player is hit by the Face of Death attack, a loud crunching sound is heard and a significant portion of the player's health will be drained. Luckily however, the Face of Death attack is very easy to avoid. It can only harm the player if the Witch has line of sight with them and it takes nearly five seconds for the attack to complete which is usually plenty of time for the player to find cover and break line of sight with the Witch or kill her which will also cancel out the attack. Another weakness of this attack is that the Witch will be completely immobile while using it making her a very easy target unless other enemies get in the way. The attack can also be canceled out if the player causes the Witch to enter a pain state with one of their own attacks. However, since the Witch has a very low pain chance, this is not a reliable means of avoiding the attack and the player should not rely on it. The Witch has a large health pool and can take many hits before dying and this combined with her special abilities means she can quickly overwhelm even well prepared players. Therefore, she should always be considered a priority target and killed quickly. Rotten Witch Main article: The Rotten A much larger and stronger Rotten Witch can spawn on Kill Em All difficulty and higher. The Rotten Witch is unable to summon enemies (except on Unearthly difficulty) but can one hit kill the player with her Face of Death attack. General Tips - Despite her frail appearance, the Witch can actually withstand a significant amount of damage. Make sure you have a powerful weapon such as the Railgun or Magnum Pistol ready to kill her quickly - The Witch's Face of Death attack can only hurt you if she has line of sight with you so stay close to cover when fighting her - Due to her summoning ability which can quickly create an overwhelming number of enemies, the Witch should always be considered a priority target Trivia - Due to UNLOVED originally being a Doom 2 mod, all the enemies have a Doom counterpart. The Witch's counterpart is the Arch-vile - On Unearthly and Abyss difficulty, all enemies are able to use the Witch's summoning ability - If the Witch is near a piece of furniture like a table when using her summoning ability, the enemies she summons may end up on top of it and be unable to move. However, this will not stop enemies that have ranged projectile attacks from using them. Gallery Category:Enemies